


Реки Ётунхейма

by Red_Sally



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4046776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ по отношению к событиям фильма после пленения Локи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Реки Ётунхейма

\- Дай знать, когда эта сила захочет журнальчик или что-нибудь еще!  
Фьюри редко повышает голос, ему это без надобности. Его слова и так продолжают отдаваться в ушах, точно отскакивают от стен. Даже после того, как он уходит, Тору кажется, что он слышит этот голос. И горькую издевку в нем, которая, разумеется, не способна стереть ухмылку с лица Локи, столь же постоянную и столь же раздражающую.  
В прозрачных стенах своей западни Локи стоит прямо и неподвижно - ноги чуть расставлены, руки сцеплены за спиной - и смотрит на них по очереди. На Хоукая, который, даже не пробуя играть в гляделки, выходит следом за Фьюри. На демонстративно занятого собственной персоной Старка - под этим взглядом тот два или три раза роняет что-то на пол, но не прекращает своего спектакля, пока оброненной вещью не оказывается стаканчик с горячим кофе. Забористая брань, обычно заставляющая помимо воли стараться запомнить хоть парочку выражений, звучит для Тора уныло и обрывается, едва за Старком задвигается дверь. На Бэннера: он все так же спокоен, но теперь все более очевидны усилия, которые он прилагает, чтобы сохранять спокойствие. На бледную Наташу, которую Роджерс сменил в наблюдательном боксе. Заметив, как она кладет руку на плечо Бэннера, Локи фыркает. Звука не слышно, но Тор видит движение тонких губ, брезгливое снисхождение мелькает в его взгляде - совсем ненадолго, снова сменяясь тем же неродным, нездоровым, нервирующим блеском. Когда этот взгляд фокусируется на Торе, он вздрагивает.  
Локи открывает рот, и Тор готовится услышать все то же. О силе, о власти, возможно, о неизбежных жертвах ради всеобщего благоденствия - обо всем том, чем он играючи взбесил Фьюри, что так резало слух Тора, заставляя его всерьез сомневаться в том, Локи ли перед ним или это его злая шутка, свихнувшийся фантом, удравший от хозяина и пустившийся во все тяжкие... О том, какой Тор, в сущности, трус, что отказывается принять его, пусть не брата, но друга, когда-то самого близкого, встать с ним рядом, быть на равных и по одну сторону. В мыслях Тор уже обороняется, уже повторяет, что власть ничто, когда она стоит на безумии, что даже жестокость - нет, особенно жестокость - должна знать меру... но Локи только облизывает губы, наклонив голову набок, его взгляд смягчается, хотя болезненный блеск по-прежнему таится в глазах. Еще пара секунд - и он отворачивается. Волосы, слипшимися жесткими прядями обрамляющие острое лицо, теперь мешают рассматривать его, и только тут Тор, оторвавшись от Локи и оглядев помещение, понимает, что остался в нем один.  
\- Стив! - окликает он раньше, чем успевает подумать об этом.  
Из динамиков тут же раздается:  
\- Я здесь.  
Локи снова выпрямляется, но теперь голова его опущена, и блуждающая улыбка едва видна из-под падающих на лицо волос.  
\- Надолго? - спрашивает Тор.  
\- До двух часов. Потом твоя очередь. Пока можешь отдыхать, как и остальные.  
Тор заставляет себя отвернуться от прозрачной стены, поднимается с места и отправляется в бокс.  
\- Не могу я отдыхать, - говорит он, закрывая за собой дверь.  
Роджерс тут же чем-то щелкает и только потом смотрит на него.  
\- Теперь он нас не слышит, - объясняет он. И после паузы спрашивает: - Ты в порядке?  
\- А как же, - бормочет Тор. - Злодей захвачен, порядок будет восстановлен, а скоро и сказке конец. Всем жить долго и счастливо…  
\- Слушай, - в голосе Роджерса слышатся неприятные нотки сочувствия, - это гнусно, но так уж вышло. Не знаю, что с ним сделает Фьюри, но ты не должен казниться по этому поводу. Погибли люди. Локи заслужил то, что будет дальше, что бы это ни было.  
\- Я не хуже тебя знаю, что он заслужил, а что нет, - огрызается Тор. - Он просто сошел с ума. Нельзя пролететь сломя голову через прорву миров и сохранить рассудок.  
Роджерс трет лицо и отворачивается от мониторов, в каждом из которых - по неподвижному черному силуэту. Копии, создаваемые техникой, ничем не отличаются от тех, которые творит магия. Такие же бледные.  
\- Предлагаешь упечь его в психушку. Есть на примете дурдом для богов?  
Тор сам не замечает, как руки сжимаются в кулаки.  
\- А не пошел бы ты? - интересуется он.  
Стив устало смотрит на него.  
\- Ты не единственный, кому осточертело подчиняться приказам, - говорит он. - Я всю жизнь это делал, то еще удовольствие. Но пока мы в команде, мы не можем никого никуда послать. Мы всего лишь солдаты, хоть и неплохие. И если быть до конца честным... - он кивает в сторону ближайшего из мониторов. - Я бы еще с ним подрался. Просто так, хоть на ножах, хоть врукопашную. Ему есть что предъявить кроме магии, которой он похваляется… Но один на один. Думаю, ты тоже не отказался бы.  
Он не доводит мысль до конца, но Тору и так все понятно. Нечаянная вспышка, заставившая его вскочить с жесткого кресла, уже угасла, и он кивает, садясь обратно. Поединок - то, от чего он не отказался бы ни при каком раскладе. Поединок с Локи, завершись он так, как завершилось сегодняшнее сражение, не вызвал бы у него никаких вопросов. И не оставил бы и тени от тех эмоций, которые еще не до конца улеглись в сердце. Потому что в поединке победа достается тому, кто ее достоин: какая победа, такой и победитель. А много ли славы в том, чтобы драться вшестером против одного?  
Некоторое время они, как заговоренные, пялятся в мониторы на застывшую фигуру. Потом Роджерс склоняется над приборами.  
\- Смотри, - говорит он, показывая на кнопки. - Это управление камерами. Это громкая связь. Это связь напрямую с ним. - Он бросает быстрый взгляд на Тора, и тот ничего не может в нем прочесть. - А это - сигнал тревоги. Твоя смена через полчаса, правда...  
\- Но я все равно не смогу пойти и заснуть себе спокойно, пока не узнаю, что ЩИТ собирается делать теперь, - говорит Тор. - Отдыхай, сигнал тревоги мне не понадобится.  
На прощание Роджерс хлопает его по плечу. Стучит дверь бокса, с мягким гудением отъезжает и возвращается на место тяжелая внешняя дверь. В воцарившейся тишине слышны даже электрические шумы в лампах, освещающих и убежище, и западню.  
Локи двигает плечами, перекатывается с пятки на носок, разгоняя кровь. Он уже не улыбается, наверное, перестал, как только понял, что смотреть на него некому. Он расцепляет руки, массирует запястья, растирая их, хотя рук ему никто не сковывал. И что-то говорит, едва шевеля губами. Тор нажимает первую кнопку и придвигает к себе микрофон.  
\- Тебе что-нибудь нужно?  
Локи резко поднимает голову, заставив Тора отшатнуться от монитора. Злясь сам на себя за нелепые попытки отыскать на знакомом лице знакомое выражение, тот смотрит в злые и веселые глаза сумасшедшего, на капельки пота, поблескивающие на землистой коже, на кривую улыбку, снова растянувшую сухие губы, и ждет ответа.  
\- Мне, - говорит Локи, - нужна свобода. Правда. И верность.  
Встряхнув кистями рук, он щелкает пальцами, придирчиво вслушиваясь в извлекаемый звук.  
\- Свобода брать то, что я захочу, и делать то, что мне нравится. Правда, которую не откроет ни тебе, ни мне ни один из одноглазых. Кстати, забавно, не находишь? И здесь нашелся свой любитель вершить чужие судьбы!  
Тор сжимает пальцы, вцепившиеся в край стола, в который вмонтирован пульт. Стол трещит. Локи на мониторе двигает плечами свободнее, закрывает глаза, разминая шею.  
\- Верность тех, кто ее заслужит, тех, кому хочу быть верен я сам. Вот то, что я предпочел бы власти, друг мой. Любой власти можно противопоставить верность долгу, друзьям, самому себе, в конце концов, - он смеется. - Но за неимением этого сокровища меня вполне устроит власть.  
\- Мне было интересно, не голоден ли ты, - уточняет Тор, скрипя зубами. - Сила силой, но разве она заставит тебя отказаться от простых земных радостей?  
Локи делает несколько неторопливых шагов к прозрачной стене.  
\- А тебя? - спрашивает он.  
\- Я ужинал, - зачем-то говорит Тор, тихонько ругается и отключает связь.  
\- Есть кое-что, на что я и верность, и власть обменял бы, - продолжает Локи, чей голос звучит из динамиков и после того, как Тор раз за разом нервно нажимает на кнопку.  
Подойдя совсем близко, Локи кладет обе ладони на холодное подобие толстого стекла, прижимается к нему покрытым мелкими ранками лбом и шепчет:  
\- Не бросай меня...  
Как он при этом умудряется оставаться в зоне видимости всех камер до единой, Тор не задумывается. Он и сам не может объяснить, почему, заботливо отодвинув микрофон подальше от края стола, он встает и выходит из бокса.  
Локи все еще стоит у самой стены, внимательно следя за тем, как Тор спускается к клетке, подходит ближе, встает напротив.  
\- Ты сам выбрал это, - произносит Тор.  
\- В отличие от тебя, да?  
Тор поднимает брови.  
\- Ты ничего не выбирал, всю жизнь обеими руками держался за нити норн, позволяя всем, с кем столкнешься, завязывать на них узелки и петли. Ты коронован, потому что родился раньше всех. Ты правишь Асгардом, потому что ты бог. Ты думаешь, что любишь женщину из Мидгарда, потому что она первая, на кого ты свалился. И ты дрался со мной – почему?  
\- Потому что так нужно, - выпаливает Тор, но это звучит неправильно. Это звучит глупо, пафосно и пошло.  
Локи кивает и проводит ладонью по преграде между ними. Тора передергивает от внезапного ощущения, что рука Локи скользит по его плечу.  
\- Даже сюда ты пришел не сам, тебя притащила твоя смертная дурочка, по которой ты так тосковал. И где она теперь? Сидит в теплом кабинете, копается в картах и цифрах, потому что, найдя тебя, решила поискать что-нибудь поинтереснее. А что? Ей хорошо платят!  
Локи стоит так близко, что прозрачная стена немного мутнеет от его дыхания. Тор подается навстречу, сам не замечая как.  
\- Мне только хочется узнать. Если бы не она… - Локи облизывает пересохшие губы.  
Надо бы все же покормить его, думает Тор. И напоить. Может быть, тогда лихорадка, сжигающая его, отступит. Знать бы, что надо сделать, чтобы заставить его опомниться.  
\- Если бы не она, ты искал бы меня?  
Встретить взгляд Локи хуже, чем упасть в реку Ётунхейма. Тору хочется вдохнуть, но воздух вокруг него густеет и остывает, он поднимает руку к горлу и отшатывается.  
\- Тор! – Локи почти лежит на толстом стекле. – Ты искал меня? Ты думал о том, что я могу быть жив? Могу выжить и нуждаться в тебе? Тор!  
\- Нет…  
Локи снова водит пальцами по стене своей тюрьмы, только теперь Тор не дергается, а просто пытается убедить себя в иллюзорности ощущения, что его гладят по волосам.  
\- Я думал, что тебя больше нет.  
\- И успокоился?  
\- Нет.  
Локи смотрит на него с живым интересом.  
\- Я искал бы тебя, будь у меня надежда.  
\- Брось. Ты похоронил меня с легким сердцем. Думаешь, так просто соврать богу обмана?  
\- Я похоронил тебя? – взрывается Тор. – Я? Разве это я позволил жажде могущества возобладать над совестью, близостью, честью? Разве я пытался убить отца, предать семью, уничтожить целый мир только из гордыни?  
\- Но гордыня ближе тебе, чем что-либо еще, - устало обрывает его Локи.  
Призрачная ладонь в волосах исчезает, и Тора ведет к прозрачной стене, точно он мог бы ощутить ее снова, окажись он ближе. Но перед глазами только больное лицо Локи, его ладони, прижатые к стеклу, его нервный рот и воспаленные глаза.  
\- Это из-за нее ты оказался здесь в первый раз. Это она движет тобой в стремлении одолеть меня. А я говорю тебе – смирись. Смирись, как советовал тебе Всеотец. Смирись с тем, что есть в тебе. Во мне. И с белым, и с черным. Не позволяй норнам рвать тебя на части.  
Голос Локи звучит все тише, точно в боксе наверху кто-то убавляет звук. Тор подходит и тоже прижимается к стене, чтобы различить его слова, пока, наконец, ему не начинает казаться, что губы Локи шепчут у самого его уха. И все равно этот шепот трудно различим. Он рассыпается, слова эхом повторяют друг друга, дробятся на отдельные звуки, он не может понять, о чем это твердит Локи, хмурится, закрывает глаза, напряженно прислушиваясь, словно это и есть самое важное сейчас. Слушать Локи. Внимать ему.  
\- Будь верен себе, Тор. Будь верен мне. Видишь, как все просто. Ты не искал меня, но ты нашел. Несмотря ни на что. Я здесь, с тобой. Разве мы теперь чужие? Разве ты можешь ненавидеть меня? Желать моей смерти? Бросить меня опять, встретив в последний раз?  
Тор мотает головой, и Локи – да, теперь иллюзия стала еще более осязаемой – снова гладит его по волосам, по щеке, привлекает к себе в слабом подобии объятия. Тор медленно поднимает руку. Так не бывает. Сейчас, сейчас наваждение рассеется, рассыплется трухой нелепый фантом, которому взбрело в голову поиграть. Как не хочется, чтобы он рассыпался…  
Тело под руками Тора худое и горячее, легкий кожаный доспех висит на нем свободно, как на деревянной кукле. Мидгард жесток к повелителям магии, будь они хоть дюжину раз богами. Безумие иссушило Локи, лихорадка выжгла его изнутри, оставив от воина обтянутый кожей и жилами скелет. Тор прижимает его к себе не думая, просто всем сердцем желая отдать ему хотя бы часть той силы, которая течет в нем самом, у него много, ему не жалко, он бы всю ее отдал, чтобы вернуть все как было. Чтобы Локи больше не походил на порождение ночных кошмаров, а стал самим собой. Родным. Прежним.  
Локи улыбается, и шея Тора покрывается гусиной кожей там, где ее касаются сухие губы. А потом Локи немного отстраняется и вдруг целует Тора. Как женщину. Или… нет. Как женщина.  
Тору всегда казались немного дикими нравы Мидгарда. Он знает, что женщины здесь иногда спят с женщинами, а мужчины с мужчинами. Но никогда раньше он не думал, что мог бы попробовать сам. Тем паче он никогда не думал, что так захочет попробовать.  
Он удерживает затылок Локи, запрокидывая его голову, и отвечает на поцелуй так, будто спал один сто, нет, тысячу лет. Может, это жажда, сжигающая Локи, передалась ему вместо того, чтобы просто напиться его силы и иссякнуть? Может, это и есть часть его безумия? Может, когда бог сходит с ума, его обуревают страсти, которые и не снились богам, пребывающим в здравом сознании?..  
Тору не хватает дыхания. Локи податлив и послушен, он открывает рот, пьет поцелуй вместе с воздухом из легких, как воду, как вино, и кажется, что Тор просто не в состоянии утолить эту жажду, как бы ни хотел. Ладони Локи скользят по телу Тора, и отчего-то он чувствует их жар кожей, хотя одежды на нем слишком много. Как и на Локи, который нервно дергает себя за ворот, оттягивая тяжелый золотой обруч на груди. Несколько секунд спустя обруч отлетает и со звоном катится по полу.  
Тор тихо стонет, заставляя Локи оторваться от него на пару быстрых вдохов, чтобы тут же сцепиться снова. За обручем торопливо следуют плащ, наручи, куртка, Локи тут же умудряется оцарапаться о чешую доспеха Тора, но ему наплевать. Ему все еще жарко, он задыхается, едва ли не зубами пытается содрать с Тора все, что на нем надето, пока тот, вместо того, чтобы помогать ему, жадно гладит его по плечам, по рукам, по спине, спускается на бедра, пытаясь обнять, обхватить, обласкать всего, целиком. И слушать, слушать его сорванные вдохи, его дикое «я здесь… я здесь, с тобой…», слушать это и ничего, кроме этого.  
\- В следующий раз будем раздеваться медленно, - смеется Локи, выломав из пазов серебряную фибулу на груди Тора и отправляя ее в недолгий полет куда-то себе за спину.  
Тор открывает рот, но Локи тут же затыкает его. Опускает руку, накрывая горячей ладонью пах, отчего у Тора подкашиваются колени.  
\- Иди ко мне. Иди скорее…  
Тор торопится на незамысловатый зов так, будто от этого зависит его собственная жизнь. Он дергает вниз штаны Локи, освобождая его от остатков одежды, тот уже босой, когда только успел… Подхватывает его под бедра, поднимая на руки, распаленным телом чувствуя, что лихорадка уже передалась ему, вне всяких сомнений, полностью. И нужно только взять, взять его в ответ, чтобы жар отступил. Возьми, говорит он то ли себе, то ли Локи, и станет легче. Обязательно станет…  
Локи трется об него, дергает за волосы, высовывает кончик языка и облизывает его губы, спускается на шею.  
\- Уймись… - умоляет Тор, ища глазами хоть малое место, где они могли бы лечь.  
Локи и не думает униматься. Он тянет Тора на пол, твердя вполголоса какую-то бессмыслицу, Тор даже не пытается вслушиваться. Ему хочется целовать Локи еще, и не только в губы, он прижимается ртом к влажной шее с прилипшими к ней черными прядями волос, снова царапает, на этот раз бородой, осторожно касается языком темного соска, отчего Локи дрожит и с силой вцепляется в его плечо ногтями.  
\- Хватит, - рычит он. - Довольно!  
В следующее мгновение Тор уже лежит на спине, а Локи возвышается над ним, сидя верхом. Обнаженным он, как ни странно, выглядит не так болезненно. Тяжелая черная кожа во много раз хуже его собственной, бледной и поблескивающей в холодном электрическом свете. Локи выпрямляется, опираясь на грудь Тора, и его торжествующее лицо кажется красивым, несмотря на многочисленные ранки, шрамы и ожог на виске, к которому Тору тоже отчего-то хочется прикоснуться.  
Все оставшееся им время Локи молчит. Он медлит лишь немного, прежде чем сомкнуть пальцы на члене Тора и принять его в себя. Его боль Тор чувствует, как собственную, и не двигается, боясь ее обострить, до тех пор, пока Локи не начинает движение сам, пригнувшись к нему, как к холке коня. Очень скоро его осторожное покачивание превращается в настоящую скачку. И Тор уже не думает ни о чужой боли, ни о своей, ни о прошлом, ни о будущем, он крепко держит Локи, пока тот двигается над ним, на нем, и чувствует только, как его сила смешивается с больным могуществом Локи, сплавляется с ним, разбавляет его, но вместо того чтобы ослабить, усиливает. Это не похоже на соитие с женщиной, это и не должно быть похоже, это лишь часть жестокой ласки, тогда как с женщиной ласка – часть соития.  
Тор кричит, упираясь затылком в пол. На бедрах Локи останутся синяки, эта мысль пульсирует в пустой голове, но не вызывает ничего, кроме новых и новых белых вспышек перед глазами, и лицо Локи пропадает среди этих вспышек.  
Он не успевает опомниться. Локи тянет его за руку, заставляя опустить ладонь на свой пах. Тор проводит по гладкому члену лишь несколько раз, и Локи падает на него, будто до дна выпитый, и только продолжает подаваться бедрами вперед, толкаясь в его руку. Тор как в полусне отстраненно радуется, что додумался выключить динамики. Замутненному сознанию невдомек, что это еще за динамики, кто их выключил… Мысли, снова пытающиеся наполнить звенящую голову, путаются в лезущих в глаза жестких черных волосах: голова Локи у самого лица, от его вздохов жарко груди и шее, он приподнимается над обессиленным Тором и смотрит в упор.  
\- Я готов поверить, - говорит он, переводя дыхание, - что в самом деле был тебе нужен. А теперь спи.  
Тор не готов укладываться спать. Он голый и мокрый, как новорожденный младенец, а когда Локи поднимается на ноги, становится еще и холодно, так холодно, будто он и впрямь нырнул в Ётунхеймскую реку. Он поджимает колени к груди, поворачиваясь набок, обхватывает себя руками, смотрит на Локи, стоящего над ним в чем мать родила, но глаза снова застилает белая пелена, и он перестает видеть что-либо. Нельзя, чтобы его кто-то увидел таким, нельзя! А придется…  
Двигаться очень тяжело. Невозможно. Белое перед глазами становится красным, затем багровым, а после все вокруг погружается во тьму. Краем уха он слышит, как Локи одевается. Щелкают застежки на одежде. Хрустит кожа легкого доспеха. Ложится на грудь золотой обруч.  
\- Сладких снов, Тор, - говорит Локи и растворяется в полумраке за прозрачными стенами, в которых, скорчившись на полу, Тор дрожит до тех пор, пока не теряет сознание окончательно.

В комнате Бэннера двое не спят.  
Бэннер сидит на застеленной кровати, пытаясь не дышать слишком громко. Он аккуратно и нежно заправляет за ухо выбившиеся волосы Наташи, которой они падают на лицо, мешая ей ласкать его. Бэннер не знает, зачем она пришла, строго говоря, ему все равно. Она здесь, и ее сочувствия он больше не ощущает, только желание и симпатию, слитые воедино. То, что нужно ему не меньше, чем ей. И если за этим минетом больше ничего не последует, если она уйдет, ему не будет слишком жаль. А уж если она останется…  
Она жалобно вскрикивает, когда за пару секунд до оргазма он вдруг хватает ее за волосы, прижимая ее голову к своему паху. Она оставляет у него на бедрах глубокие царапины, вырывается, и он тут же выпускает ее.  
\- Прости… - говорит он, сгорая от стыда. - Прости, прости меня, ради всего святого… Не знаю, что на меня нашло.  
\- Я знаю. Все в порядке.  
Она идет в маленькую ванную, а когда возвращается, на губах ее уже все та же ободряющая улыбка.  
\- Доброй ночи, Брюс, - говорит она и закрывает за собой дверь.

В своей постели беспокойно ворочается Стив Роджерс. Ему снится тревожный черно-белый сон. Сотни глаз фотоаппаратов и телекамер нацелены на него, и выглядят еще более жутко, чем дула боевых орудий. И в руке у него вместо щита из вибраниума – жестяная баночка с газировкой, с которой по-идиотски скалится его карикатурный портрет. Вспышки щелкают, как затворы. За своей спиной он слышит тихий вкрадчивый голос Фьюри:  
\- Улыбайтесь, капитан. Это приказ.

\-------------------------------  
30.04.2012


End file.
